Merry May
Merry May is a female Pegasus pony with a spring bud coat, plum mane and tail with a lavender pink streak, amaranth pink eyes, and a cutie mark of three suns. She has not been named on the show, but she has a name in merchandise. She is identical to Sunny Rays apart from her coat color, shares her design with Cloud Kicker, and shares her mane style with Lily Valley.__TOC__ Depiction in the series .]] Merry May is commonly featured in Ponyville and Cloudsdale as a background pony. She first appears in The Ticket Master as a pony sitting in the bleachers during Rainbow Dash's fantasy. She also appears in Applejack's fantasy of selling apples in The Best Night Ever. Her first appearance outside of any fantasies is in Griffon the Brush Off as a customer at a vegetable stand and as an attendant at Gilda’s party (where she has a spoken line amongst indistinct conversation after Gilda leaves angrily). She, along with Orange Swirl, pulls the trailer which drops a myriad of items on Twilight Sparkle in Feeling Pinkie Keen. In Sonic Rainboom, she works in both the rainbow-making section and the cloud-making section of Cloudsdale's weather factory. Merry May is seen frequently in Hurricane Fluttershy. She is one of the many Pegasi that help create the tornado for Cloudsdale. She is one of the many guests in A Canterlot Wedding, and is last seen throwing confetti as Shining Armor and Princess Cadance leave in their coach. Merry May appears in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 and Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. She is one of the relay team finalists for the Equestria Games, as seen in Rainbow Falls. Her other two teammates are Cloud Kicker and "Sunburst". Merry May also appears in Pinkie Pride, Simple Ways, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Leap of Faith, and Trade Ya!. In Equestria Games, Merry May competes the leadoff leg for her team in the aerial relay, and finishes outside of the medals. Merry May later appears in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. In Tanks for the Memories, Merry May appears among other Pegasi moving clouds in preparation for winter. In Slice of Life, she watches as DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station speeds through Ponyville. In Princess Spike, she attends the Grand Equestria Pony Summit. She also appears in Party Pooped. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Depiction in Rainbow Rocks Merry May is one of many ponies seen in the establishing shot of Ponyville in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Merchandise A glitter mini-figure toy named Merry May was released in May 2012 as part of the fourth wave of mystery packs. The toy uses the Rainbow Dash mold but is completely green except for the eyes and the cutie mark. The color scheme matches the show character's, but the cutie mark is slightly different, appearing to be three flowers instead of three suns. The name comes from the collector card accompanying the toy. According to the European version of the card, Merry May "loves all flowers". The U.S. version of the card has a longer description and reads, "MERRY MAY loves all flowers, especially spring daisies!" Another Merry May mini-figure toy and collector card pair was released in November 2012 as part of the sixth wave of mystery packs. The U.S. collector card uses the same description as the previous U.S. collector card. Quotes Gallery See also *List of ponies References de:Merry May es:Merry May it:Merry May pl:Merry May ru:Мерри Мэй Category:Background characters